Modyfikacje
Diamond Sword - Dodaje do Diamentowy miecz *'Always On Status -' Wyświetla zdrowie, głód i psychikę na dole ekranu w formie pasków lub pasków pod sercem reprezentującym zdrowie, pod żołądkiem reprezentującym głód i pod mózgiem reprezentującym zdrowie psychiczne. Pokazuje temperaturę otoczenia. Także pokazuje niegrzeczność. Żeby wybrać czy wolimy pierwszą wersję czy drugą należy po prostu wybarć odpowiedni plik. Pierwsze archiwum zawiera folder z paskami pod ikonami, drugi natomiast małe paski na dole nad ekwipunkiem. Trzecie archiwum z folderem daje ten sam efekt co drugi folder jednak w tym zdrowie jest bardziej wysunięte do góry. Czwaty zawiera tylko powiększone paski. *'Backpack mod' '-' Dodaje specjalny, czwarty slot na plecaki, dzięki któremu możemy nosić i zbroję i plecak. *'Books Mod - '''Pozwala każdej postaci robić książki. *'Camp Cuisine -''' Ta modyfikacja jest specjalnie dla kuchcików. Dodaje aż 14 nowych potraw dla Garnka! *'Character Wilton-' Dodaje do gry Wilton'a. Nie musi jeść, ma bardzo małe statystyki - 35 zdrowia psychicznego i życia. Zaczyna z Kościanym Boomerangiem i Kościanym okiem w ekwipunku. *'Check and Mate' - modyfikacja pozwalające stworzenie przekładni i zepsutego mechanicznego, bez potrzeby zejścia do ruin.. *'Craftable Gramophone - '''Modyfikacja jest o tyle fajna, że pozwala dodać Fonograf Maxwella do stworzenia przez gracza! *'Craftable Uncraftables!' '-''' Pozwala tworzyć takie przedmioty jak Tam O' Shanter, brodę lub mandragorę. *'Dawnbreak' '-' Dodaje do cyklu dnia i nocy ranek. *'Diggable Reeds - '''Pozwala wykopać i przesadzić trzcinę. Trzcinę da się posadzić tylko na darni bagiennej. Wymaga nawozu tak jak trawa. *'DisplayFoodValues ' Kiedy najedziemy kursorem na jakiekolwiek jedzenie (oraz maść, miodowy okład, gruczoł pająka) pokazuje ile leczy zdrowia, głodu i zdrowia psychicznego. *'Fast Moving -''' Modyfikacja umożliwiająca nam szybsze chodzenie po mapie *'Floe' '-' Dodaje do gry nową postać; Floe. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Gem Tools mod -' Dodaje do gry narzędzia z kamieni szlachetnych. *'Haruz mod -' Dodaje nową postać - Haruza z psimi uszami i ogonem. *'Issac' '-' Modyfikacja dodająca nową postać, która to jest nawiązaniem do gry The Binding Of Issac. *'Madman's Fighting Pack - '''Pozwala na stworzenie nowych zbroi, oraz broni. Mianowicie 4 nowe miecze, 2 zbroje, i jedną maczugę. Tworzy się je w zakładce "Walka". *'Minimap Hud' '-''' Modyfikacja dodająca nam minimape. *'Multiplayer Local Coop : 3 players shared screen ' '-' Modyfikacja, dzięki której można grać we trzech na jednym monitorze. *'OPcane - 'Laska otrzymuje właściwości siekiery, kilofa i łopaty. Przyspiesza też znacznie postać. *'Potion Mod - '''Jak sama nazwa może wskazywać, modyfikacja dodaje mikstury. Istnieje ich bardzo dużo. *'RPG HUD - Modyfikacja urozmaicająca naszą rozgrywkę. Dzięki niej możemy zwiększyć miejsce w pojemnikach (Skrzynkach i lodówkach), a niektóre wersję, oprócz powiększenia miejsca w pojemnikach, zwiększa miejsce w ekwipunku. *Sir Daniel Fortesque' '-''' Mod dodaje na nową postać. Sir Daniela Fortesque z gry Madievil! Modyfikacja została stworzona przez użytkownika naszej wiki oraz jej administratora. Twórcą jest Mr. Hastings. *'Sollyz Character' - Dodaje nową postać - Sollyz z kocimi uszami i ogonem. *'Storm Cellar mod -' Dodaje do gry piwniczkę, która ma bardzo dużą pojemność. *'Summons' '-' Dodaje możliwość tworzenia przyjaznych klonów, psów gończych, drzewców, a także latającego płomyczka. Każda postać może sobie również przyprawić brodę. *'Testing tools and cheat keys' '-' Klikając F1 włącza nam specjalną opcję ,dzięki której możemy spawnować wszystkie przedmioty i stworzenia. Dodaje skróty klawiszowe odpowiadające za : spawn, zmianę pogody, zmianę pory roku itp. *'This Is Lucy - '''Każdej postaci daje na początek siekierę przypominającą Lucy, Jednak ta nazywa się ". a horrible... axe". Gdy postać ją ocenia mówi "Siekiera z tajemniczym magicznym efektem". Założenie jej przypomina użycie Gwiezdnego berła. Słychać wtedy krzyk Żywej kłody. Siekiera szybko ścina drzewa. Gdy nią ścinamy słyszymy dźwięk Człowieka Orkiestry. Siekiera wypuszcza iskierki, a podczas ścinania drzew również słychać krzyk Żywej kłody. *'Too Many Items -''' Modyfikacja umożliwiająca zdobycie jakich kolwiek rzeczy, zrespienie jakiegoś moba i wybudowanie danej struktury. *'Unlock all released characters' '- '''Odblokowuje wszystkie postacie w grze. *'Wilson's Cabin -''' to modyfikacja wprowadzająca do gry dom. *'Where's My Beefalo -' to modyfikacja, która pokazuje na mapie bawoły. *'Where's Rabbit Hole -' to modyfikacja, która pokazuje nam na minimapie, gdzie znajdują się królicze nory. *'Working Signposts -' to modyfikacja, która pozwala nam pisać na tabliczkach. *'''Grounded Camera - '''to modyfikacja, która pozwala nam na widok z perspektywy naziemnej. Galeria IK.png|Nowa ikona w modyfikacji "Backpack mod" SC2.png|Opis używania modyfikacji "Testing tools" Sc3.png|Pokaz spawnowania modyfikacją "Testing tools" Sc1.png|Narzędzia w "Testing tools" Moment założenia siekiery.png|Moment założenia siekiery Ikony.png|Ikony w modyfikacji "Always On Status" Wendy korzystająca z książki.png|Wendy korzystająca z książki dzięki modyfikacji "Books Mod" Wykopana trzcina.png|Wykopana trzcina Róg zimy.png|Róg zimy w modyfikacji Magic Horn Kategoria:Modyfikacje